Ties Between Us
by chibigokugirl
Summary: We all know that the Event gave birth to EVO's like Rex and Van Keliss, But what if there was one more EVO that was like Rex? What if she knew who Rex really was? Will she trun to Rex? Or be taken in by Van?
1. The Past

HI! I'm Chibigokugirl and this is my fanfic! Yay *jumps up and down waving arm randomly* I hope you like

The ties between us!

Disclaimer: come here boy! Come here… why aren't you coming? Ooh that's right I don't own you (T^T)

Chapter 1: The Past and The Present

?POV

The Event.

That's what people called it, when a massive explosion released nanites into the atmosphere, infecting every living thing on earth. The event happened five long years ago.

People do what people do best: panic.

The reason: the nanites would randomly activate and mutate the host into an E.V.O, Exponentially Variegated Organism, (That took time to remember). See… that is where the panic comes in. People had no way to defend themselves against the E.… until they came in, the group of rebels that wanted to protect the human race.

**Providence**.

Providence in the years has become powerful group; they have support all over the world and can do anything to get rid of the E.V.O. Providence is run by a man named White Knight, the only non-nanite human left on earth.

There saying is "Kill it or Cure it", a whole lot of happy aren't they.

They want to find a real cure to stop E. forever to bring the earth how it was before. But you know what they say "When there is light, there is always darkness."

That's where the** Pack** stomps in.

The Pack is ruled by an E.V.O named **Van Kleiss**. He believes that E. are better than humans and wants them to rule the world. He goes around the world collecting E. that will support him and his ideas. Van Kleiss will stop at nothing to get what he wants, no matter who he hurts or kills for his dream. He is one of the few who knows what really happened that day five years ago and is _**one**_ of the oldest E. to date.

I am also an E.V.O, **one** of the oldest too.

I was there on the day of the event. My parents were some of the scientists that where working on the nanite project. I just played outside with a good friend, a boy named **Rex**. Oh I loved playing with Rex; he was my best friend in the whole wide world.

We did everything together; we play hide-and-seek, house, tag, and whatever came to mind. We thought all we needed was each other till the end of time and promised to be together forever. But that happiness ended when we were caught in an accident that almost killed us. Our parents had no choice but to use the nanites on us.

It worked, but at a price.

The side-effects happened a few days later. We were put into immediate testing, and we couldn't hold our hands tight enough. Time passed we always got out seeing each other at night, it was mostly Rex who got out.

I wasn't allowed outside my glass room.

Rex coming to talk to me, he would bring crayons and we would color the glass with writings, pictures, and… feelings.

I never did know what Rex "side-effects" were, but mine was called "Copy". I could touch anything can copy it. I could touch metal; my body would become metal, I could touch a person and all the things they know I then knew. The other effect was that my body could heal at such a fast rate that they couldn't believe it. They feared my powers, so they never touch my bear skin… even my parents didn't touch me. They placed me behind that _cold_ glass room when they were done.

I started to notice that my pale skin started to turn to a red-ish color, which started to freak all of us out. Rex didn't care… he thought I still looked pretty, cool even when black markings showed all over, while my teeth and nails sharpened. When others feared me, he loved me. He was my world, and I knew that some day he would get me, take me away so we could be together forever.

He was the only thing keeping me sane at the time.

But that day my whole world came crashing down.

The day of the event, something too painful to even think about happened. Rex used his powers to save us, a bright light shined over us blinding our eyes. I tried to hold his hand but we were in so much pain… our screams still haunts me today and we got separated. I was all alone; I was only ten and I didn't know what to do.

So I ran. Ran away from everything thinking that my most important person had disappeared.

I, Alice Maria or **Alma **(Rex loved to call me that), was now an orphan in this _cold cruel world_.

During the years I learned how to better control my powers, how to fight, and do gymnastics. I found out I could control activated nanites. I could make them do anything I wanted with them. It was fun and useful to me. During the years I found that not only do I get my "Monthly" I also have to get rid of some nanites using my plant powers. It was the easiest and lest painful.

I meet EVOs who could shape shift, bend metals to their will, blend with the shadows, and one who was practically an electric god himself. None of these powers were easy to get a hold of, but they were worth it. Then again your just not gonna let a freakish looking kid near ya.

So I use to cover myself to not stand out, I had to wear long sleeves shirts, gloves, baggy sweaters to hide my small wings I grew(Painful sonvab#$), pants, and combat boats. I had to use tons of foundation to get rid of the markings on my face. Half of me wanted to do it because I hated the way they looked but the other just kept reminding me that Rex stilled thought I looked pretty dissipate them.

How pathetic am I? Still clinging to the words of a dead ten year old.

That stopped when I got the shape shifting powers, my markings show when I use my powers; now I wear a purple folded skirt, a black and purple stripped spaghetti tang top, over that a black off shirt that ended under my bust with sleeves passing my fingers, and last black combat boots. I left my butt long black hair that I promised Rex never to cut down.

I traveled all around the world to see how it was. In my travels at the age of twelve I saved a little white snow fox, which could shoot blue fire and speck in human words. She thanked me, showed me the way to the next village and was on her way. The next morning she returned telling me she wanted to see the world and if she could come. I said yes, named her Hunter and I had a new friend who thought I was beautiful in my true form.

Hunter became a great friend, always calling me "Kit" a name for young foxes. She loves to play tricks on others (The reason whys he was hunted…huh), likes to baby me 'cuz she notice my lack of selfconferdance, and cuddles with me when we sleep.

Then we meet a black wolf Fang, my next dear friend. Fang's pack had been attacked, only he survived we found him on the verge of death. He didn't take to well with us at first, but he warmed up to us (mostly me. Hunter annoys the hell out of him). He calls me "Pup" and Hunter "Pest", he doesn't speck much and overprotective of our group. Hunter says its 'cuz he sees us as his new pack and doesn't want us to get hurt. His powers are that he can harden his fur into steel and shoot them like needles.

In time I started to call the "Mama" and "Papa", they loved it.

It's weird how I thought all of this when there is a fight going on right in front of me. So much for taking a nap…Well might as well go and see what's got mama and papa so wild up.

Hi! um this is the new ver. of the chapter! I really hope i get more reviews with is. I also want to say tthanks to the people who read and alerted this story! thanks so much people! I hope you'll stay with me till the end!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry that i haven't updated this fic in a long while. Lots of things happen and i diected to put this in hatuis. sorry to all those who liked it but i will not abbandon this fic, i may put new ones in but thats only to get it out of my system. Please if i do put one up read it and i hope my first reviwe is not a flame like last time. That hurt a lot.

Thank you,

Chibigokugirl


End file.
